gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Nigga Jim
Nigga Jim is the son of Bob "The Bod" Backlund. He is a former WWF Light Heavyweight Champion and one of the founders of Team Squid. Despite being the son of Bob Backlund and a former Light Heavyweight Champion, Nigga Jim stands at over 7 feet tall and weighs in at over 320 pounds and has blue skin. It is believed that Bob Backlund had sex with a giant squid he found in the ocean that later gave birth to Nigga Jim. Time in the WWF And WCW In the spring of 1993 Nigga Jim made his debut after 3 weeks of vignettes of him going to Seafood resturants, such as the "Joe's Crab Shack" Complains and anally rapes the manager over a table while a family ignores them and eats while a rape transpires inches away from them. After month into his first run he won the Light Heavyweight Champion and held the title for over 1,583 days before he lost the title in an incident involving a harim of obese prostitutes in the parking lot of a Denny's resturant in Jim Ross town at midnight. The incident lead to Nigga Jim being suspended for 60 days and served with a $6,850 dollar fine which he refused to pay. WWF Management was furious with Nigga Jim with this and fired him the day after. Nigga Jim joined World Championship Wrestling 1 month after being fired and formed his own faction similar to the nWo called Squid World Order and would come out and cut shoot promos on the WWF and Johnny Ace and would feud with Virgil for the two years he was with the company, He left in '99 after becoming the first every WCW Hardcore Champion and held the title for 3 months before he lost this belt in yet anohter incident where he stormed into the pregnancy ward of a hospital in the town they were in for a Thunder taping and tried to force his title belt into the vagina of a woman giving birth, Nothing else is known about this event, other than he was eventaully thrown out of the hospital with the title and somehow lost it in an act of debautrety. He was subsequetly fired for this and went to ECW but he was ran out of the building by rabid fans before he could even wrestle in his match against Chris Benoit. He would not return to the WWF until the year 2000 after Xavier Lovecraft's Hostile Takeover of the company, for several dates before he lost his match against Bane at One Night Stand. To this day Johnny Ace still holds a grudge against Nigga Jim for the incident in '97 when he lost The Light Heavyweight Championship. Relationship With His Father And Death Bob Backlund was openly ashamed of his son and regretted "Fucking that squid 20 years ago" and tried to kill him several times when he was growing up, but every attempt failed. The most notable attempt was when he was teaching Nigga Jim to swim and tried everything he could to drown him but he later found out the hard way that Nigga Jim has gills and cannot drown. And every 3 months he would try to put the young Nigga Jim in the Crossface Chickenwing to try and snap his neck but Nigga Jim would no sell it every time. Backlund's affair lead to many fights between him and his wife, many of these fights ended with Backlund putting his wife into the Crossface Chickenwing, this continued until Nigga Jim was 19 years old and stood at 6'11'' when he interrupted the fight and picked up his dad like he was a small doll and sat him up on the kitchen counter, he then looked deep into his dad's eyes and started biting his lip for a few moments until he said "Heel Turn" and french kissed his father. This stopped the spouse abuse and the fights slowly died down through the year until Backlund would avoid fights like the plauge and would leave the house whenever his wife flew off the handle.'' In 2009 Nigga Jim's body was found in the Nevada desert after a suspected drug deal gone bad. He was booked to wrestle AJ Styles at a TNA House Show for a tryout match, with Nigga Jim's history of never putting people over, it was believed by everyone that AJ would lose their match. Category:Squid Monsters